


The Hyena Rebellion

by Julius Skywalker (Sir_Carl_Poppa)



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Carl_Poppa/pseuds/Julius%20Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenzi tires of Scar's behavior as king and plans a coup with the lionesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hyena Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Like "If You Will Not Fight..." this story was written for a contest, and is therefore a short that is complete as is.

The hyenas had complained to Scar more times than they could count in the past week about the lack of food.  He always gave them the same excuse: “it’s the lionesses’ job to do the hunting.”  The hyena were not blind, however, and they could see just as well as the lionesses could that the herds had moved on.  Things were not as beautiful as Scar had promised, and they were not pleased.

 

“Look at him up there in his cave, taking the best of each hunt’s spoils and leaving the scraps for all of us _and_ all of them,” Banzai moaned to Shenzi and Ed as they sat in the shade of one of the few remaining trees near the drying up water hole.

 

“He used us.  He lied.  He never intended for us to be well fed.  Just look at this place; the influx of predators led the herds away, as did the drought.  Scar is the only one who got what he wanted from this coup.  We got blood on our paws for nothing,” Shenzi extrapolated.  Ed nodded furiously.

 

“What are we gonna do about it?” Banzai inquired grumpily.

 

“We’re gonna set this straight.  We can’t live with lions, and who says they can’t be run by a female like us, anyway?” Shenzi replied slyly.

 

“What do you got in mind?” her subordinate asked.

 

“First, we need to talk to the clan.  Let’s pass word along quietly that he’s manipulated and used us.  And by “let’s,” I mean you and Ed.  Spread the discontent around; they’re already uneasy with him, but urge them not to act just yet.  And keep it on the down low, would ya?” the matriarch instructed.

 

“Man, why do we gotta do all the dirty work?” Banzai whined, Ed nodding his agreement as a thick rattling sound emerged from his skull.  Shenzi narrowed her eyes but retained her sly smile.

 

“Because I’m going to deal with the lionesses.”

 

 

Sarabi approached the waterhole with the rest of the lionesses after yet another failed hunt.  She was weary, mentally and physically, and the sight of two hyenas slinking away from the water hole as the lionesses approached did nothing to ease her discontent.  She took note of a shadow beneath the nearby tree, wondering how much hounding she’d have to deal with today for “letting” those mongrels go hungry.

 

As the lionesses reached the dried up water, the former queen kept her eyes focused on her task and not on the sinister form beneath the tree.  Sometimes they’d leave you alone if you didn’t make eye contact.  The hyena matriarch cleared her throat and Sarabi raised from the puddle with a sigh.  This wasn’t one of those times.

 

“Hey there Sarabster,” Shenzi said in a sort of seductive, lazy drawl.

 

“What is it?” Sarabi returned dully.

 

“Come over here in the shade, won’t you?  It’s much nicer… and a better place to talk.  Why don’t all of you come over?” the hyena continued lackadaisically.  Sarabi approached cautiously, laying down in the shade closer to the hyena, but not too close.  The other lionesses moved to that side of the water hole, but remained standing.

 

“Scar will be suspicious if we’re all standing up.  Relax girls,” Shenzi instructed.  They eyed her suspiciously, but there were no signs of a hyena ambush, and Sarabi nodded that they should comply, so the pride sank to the earth, making themselves physically comfortable at least.

 

“What are you up to?” Sarabi asked the hyena when they had all settled.

 

“Listen.  I don’t like you, and you don’t like me.  Let me finish,” Shenzi explained at some stirring and murmuring from the lionesses.  “We don’t get along but we can all see what Scar has done is wrong.  Hyenas and lions aren’t meant to live together, and our combined presence, together with the lack of water, has driven away all the prey.  Scar promised us we’d never go hungry again, but it was all lies so we’d help him acquire the throne.  It’s time we do something about it.”

 

“What do you mean you helped him acquire the throne?” Sarabi demanded in a tone full of distrust.

 

“The stampede, honey bunch,” the hyena sassed, “It was a set-up.  A plot.”

 

“Are you implying that Scar is behind the deaths of my mate and son?” the former queen asked, bewildered.  The lionesses all began to murmur their own questions, not at all sure what to make of this.

 

“I’m not implying anything.  I’m stating a fact.  Scar charged Banzai, Ed, and me with creating a stampede into the gorge at his signal to kill the king and prince.  He promised our clan ample food if we helped him with his dastardly plot, and if we hadn’t been so hungry we wouldn’t’ve agreed to do it.  Only thing is, Mufasa and Simba didn’t die in the stampede,” the hyena teased them.

 

“What are you saying?” Sarafina blurted.

 

“Yes, how is that possible?” Sarabi added.

 

“From my position chasing the wildebeest, I saw Mufasa jump out of harm’s way and make his way up the wall of the gorge.  I saw him make it up to nearly the top, and I saw Scar pry his paws from the rock and throw him back in.  Scar killed him.  And when Banzai, Ed, and me made it back to Scar and the body after chasing off the wildebeest, there he was, comforting Simba, telling him it was his fault, and the only thing he could do would be to run away and never return.  When Simba fled, the ‘king’ up there instructed us to kill the young prince.  We chased him, but when he jumped in a thorn bush we gave up pursuit.  He probably died in the desert.

 

“But we are sternly against cub-killing, and only considered it because of the situation we were in.  The Elephant Graveyard is terrible and we were starving.  He promised that we only had to do this one thing to get all the food we could eat.  And it pains me to know there’s such blood on my paws and there’s not even a single scrap of food to show for it,” the hyena matriarch enlightened them.

 

“I should rip your throat out right now for helping him to kill my family!” Sarabi snarled, rising on her paws.  Sarafina rose with her and placed a paw on her shoulder.

 

“I wouldn’t advise that.  The clan would kill you and they’d never consider helping you,” Shenzi said coyly, not even bothering to move.

 

“Why are you telling us this?” Sarafina probed cautiously.

 

“Because Scar is a tyrant and he’s killing us all.  We can’t live like this.  We all need to leave the Pridelands and we don’t need to force ourselves to live in the same confined place.  It’s not natural.  There needs to be balance, and all Scar is doing is creating death.  We’re hungrier than we ever were in the Elephant Graveyard days and so are you.  It’s time that he’s done away with,” the hyena replied dryly, her eyes narrowing.

 

“Are you suggesting we kill him?” Sarabi asked, aghast.

 

“I’m suggesting mutiny, at the very least.  And if he fights back, don’t he deserve to die, for all that blood on his paws?”

 

“Murder isn’t the right thing… but something must be done.  What do you propose?” Sarabi relented.

 

“I propose we put him on trial, elect a new ruler, a queen, and sentence him to the same thing he sentenced the prince to—exile in the desert.  Then we go our separate ways in the search for more prosperous lands and return here to live in peace, but not together, if the land regenerates,” Shenzi declared tartly.

 

“Lions have always been led by males,” one of the lionesses stammered, “We can’t reproduce without one.  We have to obey them or we’ll die off.”

 

“Who says?” Shenzi snapped, standing up and swishing her tail, “Why should females be submissive to males?  That’s just absurd.  Look at us hyena—we are plentiful in number and have fewer tyrannies because only a _female_ can lead.  Look around!  Scar’s not mated with any of you, you’re starving, and there’s not even much water!  He’s killing you faster than anything else!  Wouldn’t a wise, experienced lioness lead you better?  And won’t there be rogue males in the lands somewhere to provide you with cubs?  Why should you need Scar, when you have a much more capable ruler right here in front of you?”

 

The hyena had been towering over the lioness who’d dared to challenge her until she reached the conclusion of her speech and moved over to stand beside Sarabi, gesturing at her with a paw.

 

“Shenzi is right,” Sarafina said firmly, “We don’t need Scar.”

 

“He’s bad for all of us, lion and hyena alike,” Sarabi concurred.  The lionesses murmured their agreement to one another, heads nodding as this all came together.  Shenzi let a sinister grin split her maw.

 

“Now that we’re agreed, let’s plan the details ladies.  And don’t worry at all about the clan… they will do as I say, and Scar will have no one to back him up…”

 

 

Scar glowered at the lionesses where they lazed on the sunning stones instead of going out to hunt.  It was time for the daily hunt and _he_ , their KING, was hungry.  How dare they lie about collecting flies like the rotten corpses that would be more useful to him than they.  The lion king stalked towards them, feeling, as usual, invincible with the hyena at his back.

 

“Sarabi!” he snapped.

 

“Yes, Scar?” the lioness in question asked lazily, without even bothering to turn so much as her head in his direction.  The nerve of her, disrespecting him so!

 

“Sarabi, you are supposed to be hunting.  I am hungry and there’s no food.  Get up and deal with it instead of being so worthless,” he growled.  Sarabi cut a steely glare at him and rose deliberately to her paws.

 

“My, my, Scar.  Is that an order?” she drawled.

 

“Are you challenging my authority, Sarabi?  Because I wouldn’t advise—” the king started, furiously.

 

“What authority?” Sarabi interrupted him threateningly.  Scar’s eyes widened in anger and shock and he took a step back.  Regaining his composure, he took a few heavy steps towards the rebellious lioness.

 

“What authority?” he repeated no louder than a whisper.  Suddenly his bellow filled the air and sent a gathering of birds into the skies from around Pride Rock, “I AM THE KING!”

 

“No Scar,” Sarabi replied evenly, with venom in her voice, “You are the king of nothing.  We know of your crimes, and the lionesses have elected a new ruler.  As your queen, I banish you to the deserts in exile, the same fate you bestowed upon my son.”

 

The king froze, panicking a little, though not totally concerned as the hyenas still had his back.  He gazed around at the resolute faces of the lionesses and could see that they’d all planned this.  He couldn’t know how they’d discovered that he’d rid the lands of Simba, but it was surely speculation as the facts weren’t quite right.  He’d had the hyena kill Simba, not exiled him.

 

“The heat has made you delirious.  You’re temporarily retired from your position as head huntress, and the honor shall be bestowed upon Nala instead.  Nala, rally your lionesses and go fetch us some food,” he commanded in an attempt to retain control.

 

“You don’t have any power over us, Scar.  Didn’t you hear Queen Sarabi?” Nala shot back at him, as she stared daggers into him.

 

“Have you all gone mad?  The hyena are still loyal to _me_.  They are at my command.  You will obey, or you will be punished,” Scar threatened.  Nala barked a laugh as the lionesses, Sarabi at their lead, stood their ground, and took steps forward as they began advancing on him.

 

“Mad, Scar?  No, that’s you.  You murdered my mate, your brother, and had my son chased into the desert by hyenas to die.  Then you decimated the kingdom and forced us to remain here with too many predators as the water dried up and the herds fled.  And now—even now that we know the truth, you expect to hold dominion over us and continue to get your way.  I have news for you Scar, it’s over.  You are a king no more, and I have sentenced you to exile.  So the choice is yours… you will obey, or you will be punished,” Sarabi declared, never ceasing in her advance and hovering over him as the small male began to cower.

 

A nervous chuckle rose from the lion’s throat as he rose back to his full height on his paws, trying not to be too troubled by Sarabi’s intense stare and violent mutiny.  This was foolishness.

 

“It doesn’t matter what you know, there are still more of my loyal followers than there are of you,” he said to the lioness darkly.  Then he rose his voice to give an order to the hyena legions behind him and surrounding the lionesses: “Break up this pathetic revolt!”

 

He smiled as the hyena began to advance from all sides, slowly, determined, loyal, and sinister in their gait and stares.  It would be beautiful to watch the lioness rebellion put to an end, and they would never question his authority again.  He decided to add a final command, just to make a point, “And kill Sarabi.  She’s outlived her usefulness.”

 

“You won’t get your way this time, your _majesty_ ,” Sarabi snapped bitterly, still standing regally before him.  The lionesses weren’t moving at all.  It was odd how they awaited death so resolutely.  The lion king would have puzzled over it further had a voice from behind him not stopped him cold and made him understand the full gravity of the situation.

 

“There’s nowhere for you to run, Scar.  It’s over.”

 

He turned, panic stricken, knowing it to be the voice of Shenzi, matriarch of the hyena.  His eyes widened in true fear and he sank to the ground as he realized what had happened, what was happening.  The hyenas, Shenzi, his most trusted and loyal devotee, had come clean to the lionesses, had turned on him, had planned this rebellion alongside the lionesses.  For the first time since he’d ascended the throne, Scar was outnumbered, and they were all hungry for blood.

 

“Why?” he choked to the hyena leader, “You were my allies, my friends…”

 

“Don’t give me that crap, Scar.  You used us and manipulated us for your own gain.  You lied to us and nearly led us to extinction… you’re no friend of ours,” she spat, as the animals had completely surrounded him, blocking him from getting away.

 

“No… please. I beg of you… have mercy!” Scar pleaded to both the lionesses and the hyena, “It wasn’t my fault!  Mufasa, he… Simba… it was a mercy killing…!”

 

“Listen to him trying to get out of it…” Shenzi observed.

 

“It won’t work, _boss_ , we know why you did it.  You let us in on all your secrets,” Banzai added maliciously.  Scar visibly shrank before the options with which he was faced.

 

“This is your last chance, Scar.  Run away into the desert and don’t return, or die here for your crimes,” Sarabi decreed.

 

“I…” he stammered before giving in to save his hide, “Yes.  You are the queen…”  The once proud lion felt loathing in his loins as he submitted, rather against his will, to her dictates.  Everything he’d ever had was being snatched unfairly from him, and he actually had to try not to let his anger show.  He had to keep his cool if he ever hoped to get this back.

 

“I shall go, and I shan’t return to these lands.  It’s the last you’ll see of me,” he complied.  The sea of hyenas and lionesses parted to allow him passage in one direction—towards the desert.  The former king gulped and began plodding carefully along, descending Pride Rock and making his way slowly and determinedly towards his death.

 

“You’re taking too long!” Shenzi snapped, “Hurry up!”

 

When he didn’t show any signs of obeying, the hyena began to snap at him, forcing him to go faster, then chasing him from the lands, their snarls resounding through the air.

 

“It’s over,” Nala said softly.

 

“I can’t ever forgive you for your part in his crimes, Shenzi,” Sarabi informed the hyena matriarch, “But thank you for helping us to get rid of him.  May the Great Kings lead your clan to all the food you need.”

 

“Same to you, lioness,” the hyena matriarch returned.  The two groups of animals nodded their thanks to one another, then, at last, they set off in different directions, leaving the Pridelands in search of prey.  The lionesses made their way towards a distant jungle, unaware that they’d find a pleasant surprise in the trees.  The hyena made their way north, towards the Elephant Graveyard, and whatever may lie beyond, knowing that whatever they found, it couldn’t be worse than here.


End file.
